In The Dressing Room
by Mooi Mandy
Summary: I am not good at Summaries.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OUREN HSHC characters.**

**In The Dressing Room **

It was already 4:00p.m. when Haruhi entered the third music room, already anticipating the Shadow Kings annoyance of her hour tardyness.

"You're an hour Late, Haru-chan," Came the cold voice from the table furthest from the main entrance doors to the room, where a very busy Kyoya was typing away on his laptop.

"What are you worried about, the guest don't come in until 4:30p.m. anyways," She asked slightly confused as to why the Shadow King always seemed too question her tardyness.

"Yes, but you have yet to change into your costume, while everyone else has already," Came the same cold voice, "Don't worry though, if we use costumers I will just add it to your dept."

"I'm surprise you don't raise my debt with each tile I walk on in the room," She comments sarcastically, not realizing she said it out loud until:

"Very intresting thought," Kyoya gave her his all to familiar do-you-really-want-to-test-that look, "You're uniform is in the changing room."

Tamaki had been sitting in his corner of woe, as the twins poked and laughed at him for some reason. The twins were wearing, what looked like phantom outfits, including Tamaki, and Kyoya.

"Let me guess, Phantom Of The Opera is out theme?" Haruhi asked in a slightly annoyed tone, as she looked around the room at everyone, who were there.

Hani was at the table eating his cake, he looked up at the younger host, and waved, "Hello Haru-chan, isn't this great," his mask had cake smeared around the edges, since it looked slightly too long for his face.

"Hello Hani-senpai," She waved as she hurried into the dressing room. She didn't pay attention to anyone changing as she dropped her bag, and automatically started striping to quickly change.

However the senior, who had froze when a very distracted Haruhi entered and started changing in front of him, stood as still as a statue. His cheeks changed shades, as he looked at her body, he opened and closed his mouth, not able to get any sound out.

She had removed all but her undergarments, before she finally turned around to change into the costume, "Wonder whose lame idea this was," she wonered out loud as she turned to grab the costumes, she froze when she came in eye contact with the Mori statue in front of her, and froze, so that now there looked to be two Host member statues in the room now.

"Hi," Mori greeted, in almost a whisper, wondering why she hadn't moved.

"Uhm," She tried covering herself with the nearest blazer she could find, and got ready to run out of the fitting room.

Before she could though, she was pulled back away from the door, a little rougher then planned crashing into the Senpai's hard chest.

She look up at him a little confused, "Senpai?"

He smirked, not able to help himself, he lowered his face towards her ear, "You know if you go out there in just your undergarments, and my blazer, you will cause alot of unwanted excitement," he had his hand on her shoulders.

She blushed, as she clung the blazer tighter around her petite frame, "Oh yeah."

He stood up a little straighter, and looked down at her, "Should we get our costumes on?" He patted her head, and smiled.

She nodded as she found the costume they had set out for her, and got dressed, not even watching her senior as she changed.

"Ready?" He had a calm expression on his face, as he reached for the handle.

She looked up at him with a slight blush, "What are they going to think?"

"What they think doesn't matter," He noticed that his answer didn't seem to make the brunette any less comfortable, "We know we didn't do anything, so it doesn't matter what they think."

She smiled a little weakly, and nodded, "Yeah, you're right, thanks Senpai."

He opened the door, and they both stepped out going to the separate stations, to await there costumer, Both of them ignore the other confused looks, and unneeded shouting.

The Shodow King, after a brief mooment of surprise at the two exiting, regained his composure and went back to work at his laptop,

"Send in the costumers."

**THE END**

**A/N: I might continue it in the future, once I have more chapters for my Heartache and Love story. Though, for now I am going to have it set for COMPLETE because I honestly don't know for sure if I will continue it...depends on my reviews though.**


End file.
